


We Will Be

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack talks to Carter.





	We Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Janet sighed and picked her coat up off her couch. "Alright, Sam," she pulled her coat over her shoulders. "But, I'll come with you." She smiled at her best friend. "For moral support."

Sam smiled gratefully. It seemed like such a big step, but she sincerely felt like she needed to speak to the Colonel about what had happened during the second zey'tarc test the day before. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she appreciated the support.

Janet didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings. But, then again, if she told the other woman the truth, it would spare Sam so much pain. The doctor knew about Colonel O'Neill and Daniel's relationship. Although, it had taken her quite a while to put the pieces together. For close to a year, all she'd known was that Daniel was involved with someone, not who. She'd also known that there was someone Jack was with. It had taken nine months and about a hundred physicals before she'd put two and two together.

The two men had sworn her to secrecy, and she had promised that she wouldn't tell anyone. She intended to keep that promise. She wouldn't tell a soul.

Not even Sam.

* * *

Jack flipped through the channels on the television in silence. He sneaked a glance over at Daniel, who was seated on the other end of the couch, engrossed in some kind of archaeological magazine.

Christ, he was bored.

"Daniel?" Jack smiled at his lover, trying not to look too hopeful.

Daniel didn't take his eyes off the periodical in front of him. "Not right now, Jack."

Jack's mouth fell open in surprise. How did he do that? "You don't even know what I was gonna say!"

Daniel gave him a knowing smile. "Intuition."

Jack was a bit flabbergasted. He was also bored. "So, you--" the doorbell rang. "Thank God!"

He went into the hallway and answered the door. "Carter." Jack flung a look into the living room, "Daniel, Carter's here!" he called, entirely too loud.

Daniel turned around and waved at Sam. "I can see that, Jack. Hi Sam. Hi Janet."

Janet nodded and sent a look over to Sam. The other woman looked perplexed by the fact that Daniel was camped out on Colonel O'Neill's couch in a pair of sweatpants and Jack's USAF t-shirt.

Daniel followed her gaze, and smiled sweetly. "Sorry, I'm not exactly, um--Jack?" he shot Jack a look.

Jack shook his head and then turned back to look at Sam. "Carter, we need to talk."

Sam squeezed Janet's hand and nodded. "Yeah, we do."

Jack gestured and let Sam lead him out onto the front porch. Janet smiled and went over to sit next to Daniel. She patted his hand reassuringly.

It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Jack sat down on the porch steps and waved his hand in indication that Carter should sit next to him. She did.

"Look, Carter, I don't know how to say this, except to just come out and say it," Jack rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

"Yes, sir?" Sam tilted her head to see him better. 

Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I think that we got our signals crossed the other day."

Sam looked confused. "Sir?"

Jack cleared his throat. There was no easy way to go about this. "The results of the test were wrong."

Carter shook her head. "No, it would have said that you were a zey'tarc. It didn't, you--"

"Carter," Jack covered her hand in his. "What I said in that room--I think you misunderstood what I meant."

Sam shook her head harder. "No."

"Okay," Jack shrugged. "Look. There are some things I need to tell you, and then, if you want to transfer, then--"

"Transfer?" Sam cut in. "Why would I want to transfer?"

Jack cleared his throat again. "During the test, Anise asked what I was feeling. Well, I said that I cared about you more than I should. And that's true," he held up his hands when Sam started to look upset. "But, there's more to what's going on than you know." 

"I see," Sam stared at her hands. "And what is that?"

"Um," Jack sighed. "The reason that the test said I wasn't telling the truth about the mission was because of what I was thinking during the time on the ship. Um--" he faltered for a moment. 

"What were you thinking?" Carter asked. She was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

Jack sighed. Well, she did ask. "Daniel."

Sam looked confused. "Daniel," she repeated. "As in. . ." her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, God!"

"Carter--" Jack started.

Sam shook her head and pulled away when Jack reached out to touch her. "How long?"

Jack blinked. "Daniel?"

Sam shot him a look. Jack sighed, "About four years."

He saw her eyes widen in response. "Since after Kawalsky's death," Jack clarified.

Sam laughed suddenly. "Oh, this all makes so much sense, now!" It was Jack's turn to look confused. She shook her head, "I was constantly grilling him for information about you. No wonder he knew so much! He was already there. Laughing at me."

Jack shook his head, "Daniel never laughed. He's worried about you."

Sam nodded, "I'm sure he is." She felt like crying. She wanted to scream. So many thoughts ran through her mind at once, but, she only spoke one word. 

"Why?"

Why what? Jack wasn't sure what she meant. Why Daniel and not her? Why was he risking his career? Why didn't he tell her? He didn't know the answer to any of those questions. 

Jack shrugged. "Daniel and I--just are."

It was the truth, Jack couldn't explain it. It was just the way they were.

"He's the easier choice?" Sam asked. "Easier on you?"

Jack shook his head. "Daniel's my friend, and there's nothing easy about him. I could lose my career over him."

Sam sighed. "And yet, you still continue to carry on with these--buddy fucks--even though it could ruin your career?"

Jack shook his head. "I love Daniel. There's a lot more to it than that. There wasn't always--but, we--"

Sam held up her hand. "Please don't," her voice cracked when she spoke. "It's bad enough."

"Look, Carter," Jack said softly. "I know that you're angry with me right now. And, that's fine, I can live with that. But--"

Carter winced. She knew what was coming. "Don't take this out on Daniel," Jack pleaded. "Please. I'll retire, if that's what you want, but--he's really worried about you. And he doesn't deserve to be mistreated because I was stupid."

Sam sighed. It wasn't just tawdry locker room sex like she'd been trying to convince herself. Jack was willing to give up everything for Daniel.

She understood that. "I promise," Sam answered.

She could protect Daniel too.

Jack nodded and then turned around as the door opened, Daniel's head poking out. "Is it safe?"

Sam smiled and blinked to keep the tears away. "It's alright, Daniel."

Daniel looked relieved. He came out onto the porch with Janet following him. "Are you okay?" he smiled cautiously at Sam.

Sam forced a smile, "Yes."

Daniel didn't look convinced. He moved over and squeezed her hand. "Are we okay?"

Sam looked at Jack and then back at Daniel. "No," she sniffled. "We're not."

Jack took a sharp intake of breath.

Sam squeezed Daniel's hand in reassurance.

"But we will be."


End file.
